The Crime that Pay's
by Kaimaler
Summary: Shot out of the sky, Lennox and the two Autobots return to HQ to face the offender who shot the plane down, but it's not a Decepticon, it's human. She's made it clear she doesn't want anyone in her airspace. The Autobots face their first human antagonist.
1. An Impressive First Impression

_AN: Welcome, psycho's! This is a rather dark fic... And a crack fic at that. x]  
Forgive me R.W.C. readers, but I couldn't hold this back and I thought I deserved at least a semi-break from writing R.W.C. and it's sequels..._

_**Warning!:  
**This is a dark fic, lot's o' blood and gore. Language, suggestive themes and that lot. Enjoy. This story may not make much sense to people, but I loved the idea nonetheless._

_**Full Summary:  
**After being shot out of the sky over the Mediterranean, Lennox and the two Autobots return to HQ to report to their respective superiors about the surprise attack. After being contacted by the attacker, the Autobots and humans face the offender who shot the plane down, but it's not a Decepticon, it's human and she's made it pretty clear she doesn't want anyone in her airspace. The Autobots face their first human antagonist, who has more power over their future on Earth then any of them expected._

_

* * *

_

**Five Months Prior...**

"We're going down!"

Lennox held on as tight as he could to the handles. "Guys! We need to get to land, we drop 'em in the water we're done for!" Lennox cried out over the blaring red alarm and the ear shattering sounds of the large carrier plane falling through the sky.

"It's no use! We can't reach land in time! We have to drop them now!"

"Wait for land!"

"Major!"

"Do what I said soldier!" Lennox snapped back to the pilot's.

"Major, if we cannot reach ground in time, I am sure trekking through the Mediterranean would not harm us." The CMO, who was as passive as ever, informed Lennox.

"I realize that Ratchet, but if were close to land we need to get you to your target first!" He shouted over the beyond loud noises.

"The Doc's right Lennox, we can reach our target even if we do have to land in water. Risking your life like this can be avoided." Ironhide insisted, although he himself hated the last time he was dropped in water, he knew if this would hurt Lennox and his men that being drenched in water and having a few glitches in his system from it was well worth saving the humans on board.

Lennox did not want to agree, but had no choice, it was either they drop and the humans on the plane lived through an emergency landing or they die and the Autobots are dropped anyhow.

"Godammit! I'm sorry guys, we need to lighten the load. Open the hatch and drop 'em!" He order through the radio. "Got it Major, opening the ramp now."

Ironhide and Ratchet were the only two Cybertronian's on board in their alt mode's and the damage that the plane sustained was already to great for them to carry the two giant alien robots any further.

"We understand." Ratchet's answer came just before the ramp's opened and both Ironhide and Ratchet dived out.

It was an instant success. "We'll make it to land at this rate. Everybody, prepare for emergency landing!" The pilot called from the captain's chair.

"Fuck..." Lennox looked down the ramp, they were only a few miles from land but dropped his two friends, not to mention his own guardian, in the Mediterranean Sea was not part of the plan and he seriously wanted a way out of it.

"We'll land in a few minutes."

* * *

**Present day...**

Still pissed at the memory at the repercussions from it, Lennox slumped through the halls of the new Autobot base to meet with the newly appointed Liaison in order to discuss the matter of the crashed ship and the emergency dropping of two high profile alien robots in the Mediterranean Sea.

It could be said that the Liaison and the Government officials were not pleased by the sudden shock of Major William Lennox's report on why they required another carrier to take the two Autobots and their newest member back to Autobot headquarters when all they planned on doing was investigating a possible Cybertronian pod landing near a vineyard in Italy. Yet just saying they were not pleased was the understatement of the century.

Once Autobot's Ratchet and Ironhide made it out of the water, both having very light problems in their circuitry, and made it to the crash site of the Cybertronian pod the passenger of the pod had already abandoned it and was heading to town... As a giant alien robot.

Quickly, the Autobot's took action and caught up with the Cybertronian along with Lennox and his men.

Once asked why the alien robot in questioning was ignoring them even after Lennox mentioned the Autobot's Lennox simply answered that this "_giant bucket of bolts_" specifically said he wanted a look around before facing the Autobot's again.

After Ratchet realized who it was he reacted with whacking the unidentified robot over his giant metal helm, picked out a car and the Cybertronian swiftly obliged taking the form of the car and driving through the streets of Italy back to the emergency landing site of the giant plane and began explaining the situation to the still unnamed robot.

Lennox was tired, almost facing death three times that day. One on a plane that was shot down by another unnamed aircraft that was not a Decepticon strangely enough, then almost being blasted into smithereens once the smug alien robot came back online, and then almost being stepped on by the very same smug robot.

He was also pissed.

Now, in the present day, months after the incident, he remained pissed and tired.

Recently the Government had them evaluating every possible Cybertronian landing or any hint of alien technology hidden on the planet.

It was exhausting. While it was good fun at first he now felt the weight of the job he and his team was assigned. Much like eating a giant bar of the most surgary chocolate bar for breakfast, feeling the sugar rush control your every action, then hitting at high speeds in a giant alien truck what was known as _the crash_.

Both Ironhide and Ratchet insisted that it was no big deal, after all, it would have probably killed them if they had not dropped them both at that split second, but Lennox still found himself apologizing. Which was fine at first, but Ironhide and Ratchet informed Optimus of Lennox's condition and talked the big guy into meeting with Lennox.

That was definetly not where he wanted to be called to see.

Optimus explained Ratchet and Ironhide's worry about Lennox blaming himself after they did online research that told them humans would often fall into depression or possibly commit suicide.

Lennox freaked out on the spot, he was blaming himself by any means and even if he was this was not the kind of thing that humans committed suicide to anyways.

When Optimus asked what was Lennox's attitude and why he was sulking about, although not in those exact words since Optimus was too much of a nice big guy to say it, Lennox happily replied that multiple things are weighing him down. Such as work stress and facing the pissed off moment of dropping both Ratchet and Ironhide into the Mediterranean Sea.  
Though he did not blame himself and was certainly not in depression, he did have to explain to Optimus that he deeply wished he never had to do that. Lennox told Optimus that he wanted the Autobots to see the better side of humanity, show the Autobots exactly what they are fighting for.

Softened even more by Lennox's openness, Optimus assured him that they knew exactly what they fought the Decepticons to protect. Not only was Earth a revelation in their optics, but also that life in general must be defended, that they as a whole deserved to make their path through the galaxy on their own so that the human race properly develops and faces their own problems and their own faults to work on them, build on them and hopefully, to Optimus' wishes, to bypass his own race in the circle of life.

While the talk with Optimus was refreshing and rather pleasing, Lennox felt no better about the meeting he was headed towards now.

They were all to face the offenders that shot down the plane that Lennox dropped Ironhide and Ratchet off of to survive themselves.

The reason for such was that after the plane landed and Lennox and his men exited, retrieved the newest Autobot and went home, they discovered a warning was shot out to the Military from the offenders.

Apparently, they knew of the Autobots.

Keeping his head about him, Lennox asked every question that came to mind, making mental notes of things to question this person on. Like why the hell did you shoot us down? How do you know the Autobots? And what on Earth possessed you to shoot us down?

"Major Lennox, glad to see you finally arrived." The Liaison turned to him as did most of the meeting's attendants.

"Yeah, sorry, base is giant. Takes a while to reach one side to another." Lennox grumbled, secretly telling Liaison Galloway in his mind that he was an asshole and wished he would fuck off.

Without saying it, Robert Epps knew what his old friend William was thinking and smiled to himself.

Lennox sipped at his coffee, still too hot to drink properly. "So, where is the bastard?" He grinned as if he had not just insulted the person.

"Late." Liaison agreed for the first time with Lennox and everybody in the room, "Very late."

Lennox shrugged as Galloway quickly became more and more impatient.

As if overhearing it all the person in question could be heard driving up outside.

Turning to face the sound of three cars, Lennox spotted perfectly the large white machine in front of him.

He was gawking at it and not even trying to hide it. There before him was a pure white, hood down, red interior Excalibur. Perfectly assembled.

"Holy shit." Epps said under his breath as the other two cars next to the Excalibur caught his eye.

The was a pure black 1938 Phantom Corsair, one of the only of it's kind ever built. Then finally, behind that was a classic blue with double off white stripes Shelby Cobra.

All three of the rather unbelievable cars were unscathed, untouched, and only one held the offender that now Lennox could not keep himself angry at after pulling up in three of the most beautiful cars he's ever seen.

"Dear God. Their gorgeous." Lennox mumble, forgetting of his coffee that was now growing unpleasantly cold.

The Autobots, who did not see what was so special of the three cars, took a quick time out to search the three cars from their identification ornaments on the fronts. They came up with three very rare, very expensive models and they themselves grew appreciative in their own way. Although, they still did not see why the humans were mesmerized by the very presence of the cars.

When the engines stopped and the doors popped open, all but one, a man raced around the black Phantom Corsair and opened the door, allowing a very tall woman to step out, thank the driver and turn to the Military men and the Autobots.

She was strange, creepy, and if the humans would bother turning their attention from the cars, they would be able to indentify her quickly.

Without a word, she stood as if awaiting something, but all the humans remained in loving awe of the cars.

"_Ahem_." She faked coughed.

Optimus saw the humans in shock and decided it was best for him to answer first.

"I believe it would be best to welcome her." Optimus quietly nudged on Lennox, them being something akin to close friends after their talk.

Before Lennox could agree and greet the strange woman, Liaison spoke up. Or rather shouted out.

"You're Crossbone!" He named the mysterious skull wearing woman.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." She smiled, barely visible beneath the skull of the horse she wore. It acted as a mask and a helmet, however, what called upon her to dress in vintage gentleman's clothing, a horses skull, and stick on a top hat was beyond the comprehension of any human and any Autobot witnessing her arrival.

"You're a wanted ciminal, scratch that, crime lord!" Liaison cried. "What are you doing here?"

Strangely enough, the infamous criminal now unidentified as Crossbones acted polite as ever. Straight posture, great class her choice of clothing and spoke as if she was something out of a fairy tale. "I was under the belief that I was called here to a meeting to discuss the reasons of your crossing my private air space."

"Private airspace?" Liaison was confused, "How can you have private airspace?"

"Well, I do own the small island you were passing over and I did send out a warning the minute you crossed overhead, but no one acknowledged so I was forced to assume you were after something on my island." She replied easily, walking to and up the stairs on the platform that the Autobots stood around.

"You're wrong there, we didn't receive a warning until we got back." Lennox answered after drinking his coffee then discarding the plastic cup in the trash can.

"I apologize then. I have so many enemies that it becomes somewhat bothersome when I send an alert and I receive nothing but radio silence in return. I cannot risk my island being compromised because a certain military plane was not monitoring the radio frequencies like it is supposed to." She accused, being right in all respects.

"You are a wanted criminal, your apologies don't work here." Liaison growled, "Tell me why I shouldn't throw you in jail this second."

She sighed sadly, she so desperately desired an intelligent meeting with well mannered folk. "Mr. Galloway." She began in a very sad feminine tone, "You know fine well what world powers I own under my thumb. I only wish not to be bothered on my island. I do not want this to come to violence but..." She nodded toward the men that stood by the cars.

All of the men pulled out one form or another of weaponry, from heavy to light guns, RPG's and grenades as well as a few weapons that looked strange and all the humans could not ID them, neither could the Autobots.

"... If you insist."

The Autobots remained silent for the time being while they researched every bit of information up about the criminal Crossbone. Yet all was known was that her alias was Crossbone, gender was female, she was rather tall but exact height and weight was never confirmed. Also that she had a bad habit of making extremely impressive first impressions.

Clearly though that was incorrect, extremely impressive first impressions could not even being to describe the wondrous kindness she bestowed upon arrival. She awaited proper introductions, but received only ridicule from the Liaison, she apologized for engaging Lennox's plane with Ratchet and Ironhide aboard and properly stated that they were not scanning the frequencies as they were required to do, but again received only judgement.

A wonderful, beautiful performance by a world reknowned crime lord who could bribe any world power she pleased and receive money in return from such.

"We do not." Optimus decided that the Liaison was out of this meeting, fearing the guns firing. "Our only concern was the safety of the passengers aboard the plane and the reason behind your opening fire."

Once more, barely visible behind the large horse skull, Crossbone smiled. "Thank you Mr. Prime." She turned to Optimus. "I greatly appreciate your concern. It is obvious to me that your only worry is for your friends and allies, if I were in your position, I would to."

Optimus nodded slightly before continuing. "You said we crossed private airspace, but we did not come across a signal nor an island."

Crossbone, in a rare moment of pride, answered happily. "You did not see it, because I did not wish for you to see it." She tucked her long metal cane underneath her left arm, her left hand now moving from the ball of the cane to the thick metal bar. "I assume you are wondering how I knew of the existence of both Autobots and Decepticons and I will answer blunt and quickly, listen close, for I do no repeat myself."

The Autobots quickly turned their recordings on just so they can play back Crossbone's explanation for further analysis's.

"When Megatron was first discovered under the ice it took a very, very long time for the Government to excavate the site and move him to Hoover Dam. I mean a very, very long time. When he was being moved my Father's Father was alive and had witnessed the movement of Megatron and not to mention was part of the excavation site." She smiled warmly, though she was a criminal, she had a family.

"Once Megatron was placed securely in the Hoover Dam the tests took place. That is where my Father's friend comes in. A man, who's name is withheld, was one of the many scientists working on Megatron and mentioned the existence of alien lifeforms to my Father. I was alive at the time and overhead it, I was much to young to understand why the man was telling my Father this and to young to fully comprehend the level of seriousness this took place on."

None of the meeting attendants other then Crossbone and her guards knew where this was leading and it showed clearly on their faces, all but for the Autobots who simply stood stoic as ever.

"Now, I had spoken a few things to people and as I grew up I realized what was going on." Crossbone reached in her inside jacket pocket and pulled out a photograph. "My Father's friend was studying Megatron not for the Government's sake, but for my Father's. It is well known that I was the second child of my Father, but after my older brother's death I inherited the keys to the kingdom. All who have read my file know that my Father owned one of the largest crime organization's known and my admittance to the organization did not aid those who tried to shut us down." She chuckled.

"So, you have Cybertronian tech?" Epps asked.

"You just hit the nail on the head." Crossbone pointed at Epps. "My Father found many uses for Megatron's technology and quickly put them into use, we eventually stole, bribed, blackmailed, and counterfeited enough money to buy a private island that after all these years we were able to erase from the maps and hide from the world, using the technology and tools we built from Megatron." She breathed deep, smiling calmly.

"So in all respects, while I stand on the Autobots side of the war, I owe Megatron everything I own. My life, my work, my money, my family. All to him I was able to cloaked, hide off of scanners and eventually disappear off the face of the Earth. Without a question." She smiled, removing her cane from underneath her arm and tapping it back on the ground.

She laughed, unsheathing a long sword from the cane. "Megatron may have discovered a few pieces of metal missing." The blade, hilt and handle of the sword glimmered in Cybertronian metals and precious gems embedded into it.

Optimus scanned the sword and it's sheathe which doubled as a cane and found it was true, the cane and sword was of Cybertronian materials specifically, Megatron's armor. Which was slightly strange.

"However, my time is money, I am a very expensive woman and I must return to my work. I simply wanted to personally give my condolences to those I may have hurt. Especially to Ratchet and Ironhide, I am terribly sorry and I only wish you forgive me." She bowed lightly, sheathing the sword back into the cane.

Ratchet, impressed by the woman's tack, nodded. "Apology accepted. It was not that much trouble."

Ironhide less impressed but more in shock that he was currently looking at a piece of Megatron's very own armor turned into a human weapon before him, agreed slowly. "Yeah, didn't hurt anyone."

She smiled and looked between the two. "Thank you. I must take my leave now, however, I do wish we meet again." She bowed to them all and in one swift movement she was back down the stairs, into her Phantom Corsair and driving back out while they all stood a bit stunned, even the Liaison dared not to mention that regulated procedures require her to hand over the sword-slash-cane.

Lennox could have sworn he was pissed with a passion at the woman, but could no longer remain angered and instead smiled.

"That actually went good."

* * *

_AN: Like I said, just a random mind blur that I felt like getting down and putting out for all to see. I will probably do more, but this is a rather long detailed story line so it will take some time to update.  
Ah well, tell me what you think._


	2. Earth's Decepticons

_AN: Ah yes, I am now the author of four proud stories. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. ^.^_

_**Warning!:  
**This is a dark fic, lot's o' blood and gore. Language, suggestive themes and that lot. Enjoy. This story may not make much sense to people, but I loved the idea nonetheless._

_**Full Summary:  
**After being shot out of the sky over the Mediterranean, Lennox and the two Autobots return to HQ to report to their respective superiors about the surprise attack. After being contacted by the attacker, the Autobots and humans face the offender who shot the plane down, but it's not a Decepticon, it's human and she's made it pretty clear she doesn't want anyone in her airspace. The Autobots face their first human antagonist, who has more power over their future on Earth then any of them expected._

_

* * *

_

It would come about that this crime lord, Crossbone, had a much large file on record that the Autobots had not been able to find.

Scanning it all was grueling work, hours into the file and they were still no where near done. Even their leader was exhausted from non-stop studies.

It slowly dawned upon the Autobots this human was no mere human, this was a monster that scarcely reminding them of Megatron back during their days on Cybertron in the war.

Yet this was not just news to them, but to their human friends as well. Lennox and Epps heard stories, rumors about the infamous criminal, but never knew for sure the damage she had done and the damage she could do. With hard hours dedicated to studying the files closely, it was painfully obvious that not only did this Crossbone know world influences that could ultimately ruin the humans careers but also could lock out the Autobots.  
Crossbone could have the Autobots arrested, what and how she would do it remained a mystery, but in the files of world events the Crossbone participated openly or not they always seemed to go her benefit.

The majority of the humans on base did not have the authorization to even look at the file on computer or in print. Lennox and Epps were only given the one chance due to their affiliation with the Autobots.

Yet this day, the Autobots and their human friends learned Crossbone's horrific past. She was no secret, her past was open for all those deemed worthy enough.

"Primus. This human female is as monstrous as Megatron." Ratchet rubbed his helm, averting his optics from Teletraan's screen after the hard hours.

"If not worse." Lennox added.

Optimus shook his head. "I believe I heard you say that humans act in unusual and, at times, severely violent ways after a traumatic injury, mental or physical." He asked his medic, who tiredly turned his attention to his leader.

"That is correct, however, some humans do not and suffer simply from a form of underdevelopment or short circuiting." The CMO groaned.

Lennox nodded, "Most of the time. Sometimes you are unlucky enough to get the one person who doesn't and looks like Crossbone's our gal." He cursed, "She has no oppressed background. I've been reading it while you guys hogged the main file." Lennox smirked, opening up the print file.

"What does it say Major?" Optimus ignored the comment, knowing Lennox it was just meant to pass off as a joke between friends.

"Well, her birthday isn't known for sure, but they think it could be in November or December. She's probably about late thirties, early fourties, but has a masters in gymnastics and has proven time and time again that age means nothing." He answered, reading the file over quickly, checking the facts then relaying them to the Autobots.

"I apologize for this question may seem naive. What do you mean by age meaning nothing?" The Autobots were also clueless to human aging, it was quite the anomaly to them.

He smiled, "Don't sweat it OP." He waved off the question as if it was normal. "Age means everything to every human on Earth, we live a maximum ninty to a hundred years. Most of use die of diseases before then, or accidents, even murdered, but very few humans live past seventy or eighty years old."

This seemed to stun the Autobots, "You humans live so such short life spans, how can you populate the planet with so little time?" Ratchet's inevitable medical question interrupted the quiet stun the Autobots assumed.

"Unlike you guys, I guess-" Lennox rubbed the back of his neck, "-Humans, er, female humans can carry and... birth a child within a year, usually about nine months at max. We can have more then one child at a time, we can have anywhere between one and seventeen if you count those very few families with a large amount of children..." He explained.

"Interesting..." Ratchet reclined in his seat. "Remind me to research on this more later Major."

Lennox fake coughed, a strange subject, "Yeah, yeah, sure Ratch'." He lied and Ratchet was about to comment on it were it not for Ironhide saving a very uncomfortable explanation.

"So what is this boron compressor's problem?" Ironhide asked, however, his insult to the crime lord was lost amongst the human friends and only noticed by the Autobots.

"He means what is designation Crossbone's past." Optimus cleared up and Epps sprung into action.

"Say's here exactly what she said the other day, her dad's dad was the original big bad boss, then passed the fortune onto his son and when he was about to pass it onto his son, the boy died and he was forced to give it to the only other person he knew he could trust, his daughter." Epps gave the general run down, not caring to go into further detail.

"How did her brother die? The one meant to inherit the criminal organization." Bumblebee spoke up and self admittedly, both the humans and all the Autobots were soothed by the sound of a younger voice, undamage, metaphorically, from the hardships of war.

"He was beaten to death by his sister." Lennox answered.

The Autobots expressed open confusion, "Crossbone killed him? Does that not define as a traumatic event?" Ratchet's optics narrowed in deep thought.

"Not Crossbone, the youngest of the siblings. There were four, three girl's and one son. Crossbone was the oldest of the four, the son was next, then the second sister, then the fourth and youngest. The youngest killed him, Crossbone had no knowledge of the incident until the funeral, when she was told by the second sister." Epps continued in place of Lennox, "It says that the reason for killing him was unknown. As far as we know he tried to kill her and failed."

"The same, does that not count as a traumatic event?" Ratchet repeated.

"Well... Yeah." Lennox rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, look, humans can get screwed up. I mean really screwed up, there's been a few infamous ones that make Megatron look like a pansy. That may sound weird and unbelievable to you, but it's true. People who've killed mercilessly, people who kill for fun, take revolting pleasure out of it, and some do it for money. Just depends, Megatron does it because it's what he believes, er, _did_."

The Autobots looked a bit confused, "How can a human with limited physical abilities be worse? Megatron committed genocide to our race." Ironhide huffed, disbelieving it all.

Epps shook his head. "You can connect to the Internet from anywhere right?" Epps asked looking up to Optimus.

"That is correct." Optimus hummed.

"Then look up these names, Adolf Hitler, Pol Pots, and Ted Bundy." He sighed, head in his hands. "Those psycho's are just the most famous of the group."

"Those bastards kill people for their own satisfaction, look up some other groups like nationality oriented groups, racist organizations, those kind, you'll find a lot of fucked people in there." Lennox finished.

The Autobots did as requested and searched the names, organizations affiliated with and the death toll these infamous people had counted.

One thing the Autobots noticed before doing the task, was both Lennox and Epps emitted heightened heart rate, they were scared, saddened and filled with a rage that could not be kept within such a tiny body, of course, the Autobots found it astounding how both their humans allies could keep themselves under control with their emotions running about so powerfully.

Then, within a split second, all the information about the most infamous groups and especially the people Epps had listed were all downloaded and even faster the Autobots found themselves revolted by the murderers Epps had given them.

These people were truly worse then the Autobots had originally anticipated.

They guessed that the humans listed would be terrible people, of course, that was why Epps said the names specifically. Yet when the information had reached them, they were still stunned.

How could these people do such a thing?

But while communicating silently through their COM connections, that no human could hear or sense, they came to another conclusion.

"I have a question." Optimus called out for their attention and they looked up towards Optimus. "Is Crossbone what you would define as a serial killer or cult leader?" He asked, more out of interest then ignorance. Optimus, and all the Autobots, were still not used to human definitions, sometimes they appeared misguided.

"Well, kind of. Like we said, in her position, Crossbone is defined as a crime lord. She leads a major, or one of the largest, criminal organizations running today." Lennox chuckled uneasily. "In a sense, she's Megatron and the paid criminals under her are the Decepticons."

They were all quick to understand Lennox's meaning, Crossbone was not like Megatron in physical or in nature, but in position of leadership and ruthlessness. As well as her henchmen who worked for her, they all created a criminal underground that resembled surprisingly like the Decepticons before they had become a major threat to the Autobots and Cybertron.

The resemblences were frightening.

And Optimus was not one to stand for another war like Cybertron. Although, how was he to know the same thing would happen?

Would this crime lord lead her hidden army to raise up against the good humans of Earth? Would the war be like the Decepticons and the Autobots, or would it simply take place in one area like so many other human wars had done? Could this relatively small group grow to such massive size to attempt such and act of violence and could they even conquer the current leaders of the human race?

Such a thing was unheard of on Earth and when the Autobots told the government and their human allies about said war, they were all shocked to hear a vile act of war engulfing a planet and running it's only good inhabitants into space, to another planet.

"Major." Optimus heaved, a great deal plagued his processors now. "Is this human faction of criminal's so dangerous that they could become a potential threat to the Earth?"

Lennox thought for a moment, Optimus was usually very specific about his questions though this one seemed somewhat vague.  
It took a moment before Lennox caught onto what Optimus was insinuating.

"Like the 'Cons?" He asked a bit shocked, "I don't- I mean, that's impossible. Their not _that _big, though they are extremely large and with Cybertronian equipment they're very dangerous, I don't believe they could ever be. Even with their tech stolen from Megatron." He jumbled his words, if Optimus thought that this organization could become so powerful, Lennox felt he should be worried.

"In the beginning, the Decepticons were not so powerful, but they grew with time and without our interruption of their gathering they eventually became a faction and even quicker they became the strongest through their merciless acts where we Autobots would be compassionate." He explained, "I am not trying to worry you Major, I simply asked if it could be possible. Do you believe that they are a large and vast criminal group that could possibly grow into a faction?"

Lennox sat down in the desk chair across the square table from Epps, "When you put it that way..." He sighed with a groan. "I guess so."

Optimus nodded and the other Autobots stood with wide optics, staring straight at Optimus.

"Is that probable Prime? Could we truly have another faction as terrible as the Decepticons, could Earth and it's natives be facing what Cyberton had been lost to?" Ratchet walked up to Optimus, begging to Primus privately that it was not what his leader was thinking.

His begging fell onto def ears when Optimus answered.

"It is not impossible."

* * *

_**Shizuka Taiyou:**Well thanks, this is rather the random fic I just thought up.  
Somewhat complicated I know, it takes a lot of paying attention to get it, but all will be answered eventually. Maybe. :D  
**2.:**God! Thank you! I was so very, very, very pissed when the Modem died, I felt I could toss it out the window and drop a piano on it... Well, maybe not a piano, those things are expensive._


	3. Plans

_AN: Woot! I saw Avatar in 3D! Also, it so deserves to beat Titanic for the No. 1 spot. Titanic sucked._

_**Warning!:  
**This is a dark fic, lot's o' blood and gore. Language, suggestive themes and that lot. Enjoy. This story may not make much sense to people, but I loved the idea nonetheless... OKAY, so maybe they'll be some nudity in the story later on..._

_**Full Summary:  
**After being shot out of the sky over the Mediterranean, Lennox and the two Autobots return to HQ to report to their respective superiors about the surprise attack. After being contacted by the attacker, the Autobots and humans face the offender who shot the plane down, but it's not a Decepticon, it's human and she's made it pretty clear she doesn't want anyone in her airspace. The Autobots face their first human antagonist, who has more power over their future on Earth then any of them expected._

_Okay. The spell check temper tantrum isn't over, so once more, if you see any typos/misspelled words, please point them out so I can correct them. Thanks._

**Important Note:**

_I will be leaving on Monday, May 17th for Baltimore. My Dad require's surgery and there is only one doctor in the entire U.S qualified to do it.  
Our return date is Saturday 22nd or Sunday 23rd, not to sure yet.  
Unfortunately, the following THREE MONTHS will be spent taking care of my Dad, extensively. I will not be able to post frequently and when I do they may come out... choppy? Possibly, I'm sure I'll be very tired by the end of the day and even after those three months._

_If I do NOT post anything, a notice, a chapter, an update of any sort. I apologize. I would very much like to keep you reading and happy.  
Thanks! :)_

_

* * *

_

Crossbone's boat stopped, the engine going silent as she was aided off the watter vessel and onto solid ground.

Bodyguards surrounded her as she walked confidently through the mazes of halls, directly into a massive elevator that sped it's way up countless floors until reaching it's destination.

With a ding, the doors slid smoothy open, revealing another large room stacked with computers and monitors. People searched endlessly for information, directions, connections, and other unmentionable trustee's.

"Lady Constant." A dark haired man walked up to Crossbone, "We just received reports that the Autobots are currently studying your file, probably along with their human allies." He handed an electric pad to Crossbone and a headphone set.

Looking on the pad's screen and wearing the headphones Crossbone saw the Autobots and the few humans affiliated with the Autobots speaking.

"With the bug we placed and camera's we tapped, we'll be able to follow their every movement. Any special requests?" He asked, donning a sly smirk.

Crossbone shook her head, "No. All they are doing now is researching my history as well as the history of this establishment. They have found nothing, for now that is all I want. Later, however, I will send them on a personal mission." She held the pad and headphones back to the man, who nodded and excused himself.

"Connie!" A feminine voice called out behind the tall, skull wearing woman.

"Sister." Crossbone turned and face the shorter, younger woman.

Crossbone's sister swaggered up to Crossbone, "How did the little plan go?"

"It was successful. Not very educating, the Autobots are truly no threat to our work." She smiled back beneath the horse's skull.

The young woman waved the statement off, "Then we got nothing to fear, right?"

"Almost. Our guest must be under constant survalence. If he sends out a burst message, we shall loose our most valuable tool." Crossbone motioned for the guards to head down to the cellar.

"So, our guy downstairs, he's a 'Bot or a 'Con?"

"An Autobot. Lost. But an Autobot nonetheless."

"Can't those big washers pick up other big washer's signals or whatever?" She girl removed the feather eye mask. "Won't that be a problem?"

"It may become one." Crossbone walked back casually to the elevator. "That, though, is the very reason I tapped their security." The elevator quickly traveled to the desired floor and opened with a ding.

The girl followed Crossbone arms crossed behind her back, skipped aside her. "So... what now big sis?" She asked, examining the carpet, walls, and overall decoration.

"We wait."

Groaning the girl pouted, "I hate the waiting game though..."

Crossbone flipped off the top hat and unhooked the horse's skull from her head, easily removing the large bone from her and placing it on a table. "You will have your chance, Simone."

* * *

"So guys, what's the decision?" Epps hummed tiredly.

Optimus looked between his Autobots before returning to Lennox and Epps. "Crossbone is a threat, she and her organization must be dealt with."

"Yes!" Lennox cheered, "What do we do now? We don't know where her island is or any of her current contacts."

Ratchet chimed in, "I believe I can answer that. Crossbone must have made some form of identification, alias' included. One way or another she must have a way to contact her allies."

"Yeah..." Epps nodded.

"It is possible for us to use our connection to the Internet in order to identify Crossbone's alias'." Ratchet smiled.

Lennox shook his head, laughing. "I'm glad you guys are so confident, but how the Hell will you know where to begin?"

The Autobots looked toward each other before Ironhide took initiative to answer.

"Her file says that there are two known alias' and one targeted contact."

"Who had a trial and was found innocent." Lennox finished.

Ironhide grunted, "That doesn't mean anything." He pulled up the file, "In the past her file mentions some suspicious humans that may be connected to her, these people are also our targets."

Optimus intervened, "You will question these humans with one of us around, we are capable of telling if a human is lying or not."

Lennox nodded, "Okay... I guess I get that."

Standing from the table Epps stretched and yawned, "We've been at this for hours. Let's pack it in and hit the hay. I'm beat."

The Autobots stood staring at Epps, who replied with an uneasy stare himself.

"What?"

"Pack what in? And why would we desire to attack a pile of hay, not to mention, where will we retrive it from?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yeah, and who beat you?" Bumblebee's face plates were utter confusion.

Lennox and Epps laughed, hard. The two leaning on each other for support while their large allies stood without a clue. "It's slang. It means let's finsh up with our work and go to bed." Lennox answered, recovering from his laughing fit, "And nobody beat Epps, it means he's tired."

The Autobots nodded in uderstanding. "Very well." Ratchet stated, "I do believe a good recharge is in order."

* * *

In a master suite bedroom, Crossbone undressed.

With her maids sliding off her jacket, unclipping her necklace and unbuckling her belt. Crossbone set out her hands in front of her and the maids took off her suade gloves, when she sat at the foot of her bed, they unbuckled her heeled boots.

She waved them off after they put all her acessories up and once they left she walked into her master bathroom.

Crossbone's bedroom was part of her disconnected underground manor which remained hidden and undisturbed by the work above and below.

Decorations included rich furniture, expensive everyday needs, and much desired antiques. Crossbone's tastes were not damaged by her business, she kept her manor ready for guests, the select few that ever see the interior of her underground home.

It was built much like a victorian manor, all one large custom job. Everything about it was completely opposite to what was around the manor, rock and metal. Some alien metal's included.

Inside her bedroom remained a mystery to everyone besides her maids and butlers that aided her from time to time. Not a single business member of her ogranization had ever entered her home, much less joined her in her private quarters.

It took years to build, however, since it was originally her father's abode, it was well finished by the time she took the mantle of crime lord.

Upon entering her bathroom, Crossbone shed her silk white ruffle shirt and her pinstriped black pants, and after all of her clothing details were folded and put into the laundry basket, she finally sunk herself into a steaming hot bath.

The heat and scolding hot water was the only thing she knew of that could sooth her aching joints and unbelievibly tense mussles.

Hard days of laber and work, with her damaged leg which forced her to use the Cybertronian armour cane, she could no longer relax. Merely come close, her few moments of taking her time in one of her large bathtubs were few and far between.

This was a respected time for her, a rare event that allowed her to calm her nerves.

As they say, all good things must come to an end.

_::Lady Constance.:: _The intercom rang, with an agitated groan, Crossbone reached behind her head, onto of the bathroom support pillars and clicked the intercom on.

"Yes?" She grumbled, sinking back into the hot water.

_::It seems Jocasta has been watching security at the Autobot headquarters, she's found something of interest.::_

With a slight roll of her eyes, Crossbone stood from her comfort and stepped into a towel, quickly drying herself off and wraping her hair in said towel, she slipped on her bath robe and exited her master bath.

Stepping quickly, still dripping, Crossbone stood in her bedroom awaiting the light show to appear.

"Permission granted." Crossbone groaned.

On cue, yellow and white lights played, eventually displaying a woman in form. He body was made up entirely of data and security feed. If one was to look close enough, they could see all the passing information. All were tuned yellow to fit into her overall design.

"Yes Jocasta?"

The programed woman, glowing transparent yellow and black responded with a screen, on it was live security feed from the Autobot headquarters in Deigo Garcia.

"Mistress." Jocasta greeted, "The Autobots, and government, have reached a verdict. You are an enemy." Jocasta replied.

"Hmm..." Crossbone crossed her arms, "I figured they would do so, just not so soon."

"The Autobots are worried, far more then their human allies though, mistress." The hologram A.I. stated, pulling up a security feed, "They believe you are a threat to the current economy standards. They have reason to believe that you may become a major threat to human society."

Crossbone sighed, "Oh really? Have they just discovered this or did someone ruin the surprise?" She asked herself sarcastically.

"Contact Rodrigo, tell him to meet me in the dining hall immediately." Crossbone ordered as Jocasta bowed, "Any other wish?" She asked, rising. "No, that is all."

Once the A.I. disappeared with a zap, Crossbone groaned once more. "Can I never get a good night's rest?" She strutted to her wardrobe, scanning the clothes. "Simple, modest, nothing screaming _crime lord..._" Crossbone dragged out a dress, "It has been far too long since I have worn a dress, might as well, won't have another opportunity and I know it."

* * *

Rodrigo awaited patiently in the dining hall. Crossbone's personal mansion hidden underground. After the call from Jocasta, Rodrigo rushed as if his life depended on it, only to discover Crossbone had not yet arrived.

Had he known that, he would have stayed with his wife who had just exited the bathroom with little to no clothes on. He fine well knew if he could he would have told Crossbone to stuff it.

"Rodrigo." The accented woman entered, donning a flowing blue day gown. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Rodrigo stood, walking to Crossbone as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "Do not worry, I was busy." My wife's pissed_..._ He thought, he was busy and she, once again, interrupted.

"We have to move our plans faster then originally intended." Crossbone sat by the fireplace after the butler ignited the wood. "The Autobot's have reached a verdict, they will try to contact us, I know, but for now we must double our defenses. Tell the men night shift's are once more in order, not for long though."

Rodrigo nodded, "There is not much we can do about the _thing_ though."

"He is an Autobot I do wish you would call him by his name." Crossbone crossed her legs, resting her hands upon her knees, "All we can do for now is buy ourselves time. My sister's can distract the Autobots with the weapons once they begin their decent, when they reach the island, it would be much safer to only target the humans as planned. The Autobots will not risk their lives."

Rodrigo gave the red binder to Crossbone who glanced over the pages, "We are making progress, a little further and we will be able to build our own mindless Autobots." Crossbone turned the page, "Once we have his life force we will be invincible." Rodrigo smiled darkly, "Everything that can be done, is being done. Our scientist's are working around the clock to get this done, the Autobots and American government won't be able to do anything about it."

"Follow the plan to the letter." Crossbone passed a red binder to Rodrigo who sat in the couch aside her's, "We cannot afford mistakes. Our entire operation rests upon the effectiveness and responcibilities of your men Rodrigo, I only wish you do not disappoint."

"They will not fail you madam." Rodrigo rose with Crossbone, "You have nothing to fear."

Crossbone grinned, the sincereity of which startled Rodrigo at first, "Go home to your wife Rodrigo, I apologize for... _interrupting._" Crossbone turned and left the room without another word and Rodrigo left the private room back to his own home located on the island.

* * *

**_Shizuka Taiyou:_** _I loved that movie! :) So did my mom coincidentally.  
Also, HERE'S MORE. BOOM-CHAKA-LAKA-LAKA-BOOM!_

_**Indigo Flare:** Thanks! It was a quiet day, but very nice.  
Glad you think so, it's my least successful story, but I had already mentioned that didn't matter to much to me. Just the support of one or two reviewers is fine by me._


End file.
